elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stormcloak Soldier
Stormcloak Soldiers are Nord soldiers first seen during the attempted execution of the Dragonborn. They are proud members of the Stormcloak Rebellion, in which Ulfric Stormcloak is trying to secede Skyrim from the Empire and crown himself as High King. Background The rebellion started when Ulfric Stormcloak and a militia group took Markarth back from the native Reachmen, who would later call themselves the Forsworn. In return for his service to Markarth, Jarl Hrolfdir granted Ulfric and his men free Talos worship. When the Imperials returned from the Great War to restore order, they were supposedly refused entry into the city until they would also allow the free worship of Talos that was promised. The Empire claimed that there was chaotic violence occurring in within Markarth under the militia's reign, and that they were coerced to oblige. When the Thalmor, the enemies of the Empire in the Great War, found out, they demanded that Ulfric and his militia be incarcerated, because Ulfric and his followers were blatantly breaking the terms of the White-Gold Concordat, under the Empire's consent. To avoid inciting another conflict with the Thalmor, the Imperials arrested Ulfric and his entire militia. Ulfric claimed that this showed the true immorality and weakness of the Empire, and is since referred to as the Markarth Incident. Ulfric was since also known as the Bear of Markarth.The Bear of Markarth Interactions Stormcloak soldiers can be encountered throughout Skyrim. The Dragonborn can join the Stormcloak Rebellion and serve alongside them. The bulk of the Stormcloaks' major operations involve invading and occupying keeps, towns, and cities that were previously held by the Imperial Legion. They also maintain camps located throughout the Holds. Stormcloak Soldiers move in groups of three, moving between their camps. They may travel the roads if possible but in open terrain such as in the plains of Whiterun, they may instead opt to move across the wilderness. These small bands travel throughout Skyrim, and make an effort to avoid hostile settlements loyal to the Empire. When encountered in friendly holds such as the Rift or Eastmarch, they walk at a leisurely pace and offer polite instruction and greetings when approached. They are more irritable when traveling in hostile holds, such as Haafingar or the Reach. There, they move at a quicker pace and warn approaching travelers away with weapons drawn. A single prisoner may be occasionally seen being escorted by three Imperial Soldiers. The prisoner may be freed and/or armed. The Imperial captors consider this to be aggressive and respond with lethal force. The prisoner will attempt to make his way to Windhelm, and if he survives, will enter the city but will not appear inside. Stormcloak Soldiers can be male or female, are always of Nordic ancestry, and are usually members of the soldier or warrior class. Variants |} Apparel and weaponry Unlike Imperial soldiers who are armed exclusively with Imperial swords and Imperial shields, they can be armed with a wide assortment of weapons, both one-handed and Two-Handed, which are typically made of steel and iron. Stormcloak Soldiers and Windhelm Guards wear a form of armor equal to that of what Hold Guards wear, called a Stormcloak Cuirass. The shields that the Stormcloaks use may be made of steel or hide. As such, they are better armed but less armored than their Imperial counterparts who use Imperial light armor, which has identical stats to the armor Hold Guards wear, or Imperial heavy armor, which has the same stats as iron armor. The Stormcloaks are an offensive force of rebels, whereas the Imperials are trained to be defensive and coordinated. A Stormcloak soldier is the first enemy encountered in "Unbound," if Hadvar is sided with. Conversations Liberate Falkreath Hold In Fort Neugrad Prison, the Stormcloak soldiers will be found locked in separate cages. The first soldier released will initiate the following conversation: "Thanks! I thought I was going to rot in here. So what's the plan?" We've got men on the outside. We're taking over the fort. "Good. I've got a few scores to settle." Wait here. "All right." The next ones released will offer a somewhat simplified version when spoken to: "What's the plan?" Follow me. "Great, let's go!" Wait here. "All right." Note: the option, "We've got men on the outside..." will be available when conversing with the second, third, and fourth soldiers released, but only if "Wait here." was chosen instead of it during dialogue with the first soldier. Dressed as a Legionnaire "You've got a lot of nerve, walking around here dressed like an Imperial Legionnaire." Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. "Hmm. I still don't like it, but I guess I'll overlook it. This time." I'm loyal to the Empire and don't care who knows it. "You don't seem to realize there's a war on. What you are is a damn Imperial spy." Quotes *''"Talos be with you"'' *''"Fight or die well"'' *''"Talos guide you"'' *''"Legion soldiers gleam like fresh fallen snow and clank like a kitchen. They head this way, we'll know it."'' *''"I don't want some snotty elf telling me what I can and can't worship!"'' (Reference to the banning of Talos worship in Skyrim.) *''"I'm a true Nord simple as that."'' *''"I'll fight the entire legion myself if they dare show their face here."'' *''"Keep your eyes open."'' *''"We'll show those faithless dogs who this land belongs to."'' *''"Damn faithless Imperials."'' *''"Stormblade, it's an honor."'' (After completion of Battle for Solitude.) *''"Next Imperial I see is dead."'' *''"I long to be out there, with my brothers, waging war against the Empire."'' *''"By the Nine, I hate the waiting, the goddamned waiting."'' *''"If it isn't Ice-Veins. Hi there."'' ―After completion of "Battle for Whiterun for the Stormcloaks. *''"Bone-Breaker."'' ―After completion of "Rescue from Fort Neugrad." *''"Snow-Hammer."'' ―After completion of "The Battle for Fort Sungard." * I used to be an adventurer like you. Then I took an arrow in the knee. ;The Jagged Crown *''"Keep a sharp eye out."'' *''"I keep thinking I see something moving in the shadows."'' *''"I wish Galmar would hurry it up. We shouldn't be here!"'' *''"At least we got the damn crown. I hope it was worth it."'' ;Rescue from Fort Neugrad *''"Hey!"'' *''"The guard has the key."'' *''"Get me out of here!"'' *''"Hurry!"'' *''"Thanks."'' ―When released. *''"Let's teach these bastards a lesson."'' ―When released. *''"Last but not least. Let's go!"'' ―When the last soldier is released. ;Battle for Solitude *''"We sure showed them, eh? Thanks for your part in all that."'' *''"They'll think twice before coming back here, that's for sure!"'' *''"We did it!"'' *''"We showed those Imperials what real Nords are made of!"'' *''"Thanks. Couldn't have done that without you."'' *''"I feel so alive!"'' *''"We sure showed them!"'' *''"Good job out there. Glad you were with us."'' ;Post-civil war In Solitude after "Battle for Solitude:" *''"It's too bad they executed Roggvir before we got here."'' Quests *Civil War questline Appearances * de:Soldat der Sturmmäntel pl:Gromowładny Żołnierz Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Enemies Category:Stormcloak Members